Together
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: 'We'll always be together. Always.' Suiseiseki, Rozen Maiden
1. Rozen Maiden: Suiseiseki and Souseiseki

Together

Summary: 'We'll always be together. Always.' Suiseiseki, Rozen Maiden

Notes: A twins tribute. However, this is not just for Rozen Maiden. No, it is a collection of one-shots for different twins that I have seen on TV (Cartoon, anime or Live-action) and read.

This is a list I hope to follow. Not in the same order:

1. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, Rozen Maiden

2. Zack and Cody, Suite Life series

3. Skye and Summer, The Chocolate Box Girls series (By Cathy Cassidy)

4. Koji and Koichi, Digimon Frontier

5. Karen and Noel, Mermaid Melody

6. Sam and Melanie (Even though we know absolutely nothing about the latter), iCarly

That's it. I might add in more as the fic passes. But right now, that's the list of twins that I'm going to use. Of course, since it's my current love, Rozen Maiden goes first.

* * *

"Get back here you demonic doll!" Suiseiseki ran into the living room, screaming, leaving Jun to trip up on the last step of the stairs. She panted, tired. Shinku just ignored the doll, taking another sip of tea while watching KunKun. Hina turned to her in curiosity, but forgot all about it as Nori plated up some Strawberry Cake for her. Her sister sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Her sister hid behind the armchair Souseiseki was sitting on said, quietly, "I was only being honest, desu! If he says anything, just know it's a lie, desu!" The younger doll gave her a look of disbelief.

"That doesn't answer my question." Suiseiseki folded her arms.

"It doesn't matter what happened, it about whose side you're on, desu." Souseiseki looked away and muttered, nervously and indifferently, "Oh boy." Suiseiseki walked round so she was facing her sister.

"Well, desu? Whose side are you on? Mine, or the chibi human's?"

"I'm coming for you, Suiseiseki!" Jun shouted, opening the door slowly, so it'd creak. Suiseiseki panicked, jumping up onto the chair and cowering next to Souseiseki.

"D-Do something, Souseiseki! S-Save me from the horrible human, desu!" Her sister sighed.

'_Why is it always like this?'_

* * *

"I hope you're happy, Suiseiseki," the doll growled, a bit annoyed at her position.

"Yes, I am, desu," she said cheerily. She and Souseiseki were cooped up in the storage room, hiding out until Jun had calmed down. The doll sighed. She always got dragged into Suiseiseki's arguments, whether it was with Jun or Hina. Casting a side glance at her sister, Souseiseki wondered if Suiseiseki could even control herself. She was always insulting them, taking things from them or hurting them. She smiled. But that was just Suiseiseki. She really did care for them.

She turned back to the front. Right now, they were hiding behind the mirror. Jun had already searched the storage room, but he hadn't checked behind the mirror. Sooner or later, he's going to give up, and forget it. The red/brunette felt her sister lean against her.

"Nee, Souseiseki?"

"Hm?"

"We'll always be together...right?" Jun's shouting could be heard again, this time, coming from upstairs. Souseiseki smiled, and took her sister's hand.

"Yep. Promise."

And now, it all seemed worth it.


	2. Vocaloid: Rin and Len Kagamine

Together

Notes: Okay, I am currently working on my Digimon and Chocolate Box Girls chapters, but now that I'm falling in love with Vocaloid, I've added Rin and Len to the list. This is their chapter.

This story is based more on the unofficial manga, Hatsune Mix! since that's the only form of media (Besides all the songs) I've seen. I wish there'd be a Vocaloid anime T-T

Urgent note: If you haven't heard a Vocaloid song, go to the following URL (Remove the spaces):

http:/( )www.( )youtube( ).( )com( )/watch?v=xBZOlipfjkQ

Go to it, or I'll sic my crazy bitch of an OC, Amon on you!

Amon: ...Do it.

Song recommendation: Gemini by the Kagamine twins. Fits since it is them. ^_^ Just play it during the bedroom search, then it'll probably be in sync with the story. If it isn't, just sit and listen to it until you reach the point you need to be at. Or you don't have to. There's a sweet little bit at the bottom that would work with the music. (But it isn't twincest! Me no likey!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, nor any of the characters. If I owned them, then...I would do nothing but sell them for money. I'm flat broke. T3T

* * *

"Len! Hurry up! Producer-san wants us at the station in 10 and Miku-nee-san is getting impatient!" The blonde boy twitched, growing annoyed. Not at his sister, but at his and Rin's room. It refused to tell him where his headphones were. All he did was take them off and put them on his bed so he could go for a shower and already they'd disappeared. He actually suspected Kaito of taking them. Or maybe it was Hachune Miku? She had been showing up more and more lately, and each time Hatsune Miku and Hachune Miku would get into a Negi Sword fight, with Hatsune always winning. In fact, a few times, she'd use her negi like a baseball bat and knock Hachune right out of the place.

"LEN!" Len finally snapped and shouted back, "I'M COMING! JUST LEMMIE FIND MY HEADPHONES!" He turned back to the room and started furiously digging through one pile of clothes then another of discarded banana peels. There were footsteps as Rin walked up the stairs and entered the room.

"Len, what the heck are you doing? We gotta go," she told him with a huff. The boy turned around and told her, "Well if we have to go now, then help me find my headphones." Rin sighed, and entered the room. She stopped for a moment and shuddered when she stood on a slimy banana peel. Sighing again, she took the peel off the bottom of her shoe and started looking under Len's bed. She never knew how this happened. Every time Len took off something to do something, he'd just leave it somewhere where it can be picked up again later, only later it's disappeared. Most of the time, it turned out Hachune Miku had taken it, other times, Len was just forgetful. While he was looking for it, while it was in plain sight, he's knock it away and it really would get lost. This...was neither. It wasn't in plain sight, Len hadn't touched his bed, and there was no sign of Hachune Miku.

"RIN! LEN!" The twins jumped, Rin giving moan as her head hit the bottom of the bed.

"What is it?" Len called back.

"HURRY UP, YOU TWO! I AM NOT MISSING _ANOTHER_ RECORDING SESSION!" Miku screeched, her synthesized voice hitting the twins like a tonne of bricks. Len helped Rin out from underneath his bed, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he apologized, crestfallen. The girl frowned, then she smiled forgivingly.

"Its okay, Len," she told him, patting her twin on the back. Then, she was struck with an idea, and she smiled.

"Hey, you could borrow my headphones for when you're recording your own songs," she told him. They left the room, walking down the stairs while Len thought about it. He frowned.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but what about when we have to sing together?" he asked. Rin smiled.

"Well, after an accident broke my headphones that one time, I had a few adjustments made to them to avoid that happening again. Now, the mic is bendable and can stretch out and the band can stretch over. We can just stand closer together when we have to sing." Len blushed slightly at the thought of being _that_ close to Rin, but he shook it off and smiled back at his sister.

"Thanks Rin, it means a lot to me," he thanked her.

* * *

_Hanarete itemo (Even if we apart)_

_Sou sa bokura wa (Yes we are)_

_Amakakeru seiza no uraomote (The two sides of the star sign the runs in the heavens)_

_Sazameku hiru mo (A noon that clatters)_

_Setsunai yoru mo (A night that's wistful too)_

_Sora wo koe, hikare au jemini sa__(Over the sky, we are Gemini attracted to each other)_

_Hikare au jemini sa~ (We are Gemini attracted to each other)_

_Hikare au jemini sa~ (We are Gemini attracted to each other)_

"That was great, you two! Take a five minute break and we'll try your version of _Adolescence_. Miku, time to try _World is Mine_." The twins exited the recording booth a mass of smiles. Rin landed with a thump on her special seat and she grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl on the side table next to her. Len grabbed a banana and sat across from his sister, in his own seat. Megurine Luka walked past and gave them a smile and a wave. Tako Luka, sitting on Megurine's head, smiled as well and asked, in English, "Good session?" The twins nodded.

"Yes. How was lunch?" Rin asked in English. Luka replied, in Japanese, "Delicious. Now, I'm headed to another studio to work on my Lady Gaga cover. You know, that song LoveGame's been giving me trouble lately. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" the twins called after her as she walked away. Tako Luka waved one of her tentacles, shouting back in English, "Bye Bye!" The twins just sat in their own little space, talking about all the songs they still had planned to do. A couple of solos, duets with others, duets with each other, and one or two group songs. When they had finally stopped talking to get a drink, Len looked down at his feet, nervous.

"Um..." he trailed off. Rin put down her water bottle and asked, "Huh? What is it?" The boy hesitated, forcing Rin, growing frustrated, to go, "Well? Spit it out already." He looked up and said, "Thanks again for what you did. But it probably wouldn't have happened if I had found my headphones, or even left them in the room in the first place." Rin blinked, surprised. Then she smiled.

"No problem. I mean, that's what siblings do for each other. They help each other out when they need it. Which is why I asked the guys to make you something." A man walked over, carrying a case. He opened it and Len gasped.

"Rin! You got me new headphones?" The blonde nodded while the boy tried them on. They fit perfectly.

"Well, your other ones are long gone now, if we couldn't find them, so I got you these ones. You like 'em?" Len smiled.

"Yep! Thanks a ton, Rin!" And the girl was quite surprised when the boy jumped up and hugged her. However, she only smiled and returned it.

"No problem, bro."

_Hikare au jemini sa_

_We are Gemini attracted to each other_


End file.
